Gideon's Revenge
by Miss poetry
Summary: Losing both of his parents sends Gideon spiraling into the darkness.


Gideon's Revenge

Note all the wish realm people have disappeared with the exception of Rogers. Zelena has kept her fiancé Chad. This story also contains character references to Game of Thrones (faceless man of Bravo) and Legend of the Seeker (Mord-sith)

Part I

Gideon walked into the cottage that his father built for Belle. He had heard of is his father's demise. He was angry at the both of them for leaving him so soon. They had taught him everything except how to say goodbye. What bother him the most was no one cared to even contact him. He puts a single red rose on the tomb of his beloved mother.

Gideon: Why didn't you let him heal you? WHY!

He wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

He was lost in the last memory of his mother.

Belle: Help your father find his way back to me.

Gideon: Well you got your wish... he's dead...

He could her a rustling, his heart jumps out of joy. They had come for him, his extended family. He turns around expecting to see Regina, Henry or Emma they were his only family. He was heartbroken to see nothing but the wind.

A familiar giggle interrupts the moment.

Gideon: You're dead? He killed you?

Rumpelstiltskin: You are partially right. I am no one, I am everyone.

Gideon turns around to face the dark one.

Gideon: How?

Rumpelstiltskin: I can show you, and teach you.

He take off what looks like a mask.

Gideon was dumbfounded by a man he doesn't recognize. He has never seen him in his life.

He passed his hand over his face and he's Rumpelstiltskin again.

Rumpelstiltskin: Like I said, I am everyone and I'm no one.

Gideon mostly to himself.

Gideon: The faceless man...

Rumpelstiltskin: Very clever. I can show you how to quell all that anger, take your revenge with pride and live to tell the tale.

Gideon backed away.

Gideon: Who says I want revenge?

Rumpelstiltskin: I can see it in your desperate soul.

Gideon: NO! I have to honor them.

Rumpelstiltskin: Look where good deeds got them. Oh, the heroes love you so much that they didn't even bother to invite you to Regina's coronation.

Gideon couldn't help but to feel sad. He wanted to do good by his parents. He wanted to live up to his brother Baelfire, the one he never met.

Gideon: NO! Be gone demon…leave me alone.

Rumpelstiltskin: As you wish.

He recalled bits and pieces of Baelfire, stuff that he had been told or seen in his father and mother's memory. He was sad that no one cared about his brother even his son Henry had forgotten about him. In fact his killer was welcome with open arms into the family.

Gideon: Wait!

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes...

Gideon: Can you teach me?

Rumpelstiltskin: Are you sure this is what you want.

Gideon waves his hand and the beloved cottage along with Belle's tomb is burned down leaving only ashes that are carried through the wind.

Gideon: Now I am.

He leaves to Bravos with the faceless man to study the art of being no one. He was broke beyond repair and that made him a fast learner. It took him only two months to learn what people learned in years.

His training was rigorous and painful. He still possessed magic but it was no longer light it was dark, darker than his father's had ever been. Every night before bed we would recite the names of his victims of the people he would kill:

Zelena, she had killed Baelfire.

Killian, had hurt and humiliated his father.

Ella, because Henry had never cared for Baelfire.

Alice, it was because of her father that Rumpelstiltskin had died.

He had but one final test and his revenge could start.

His instructor had taken the face of Rumpelstiltskin, the dark one.

Rumpelstiltskin: Who are you?

Gideon: I'm no one...

Rumpelstiltskin smacks him across the face.

Rumpelstiltskin: You reek of Gideon. This isn't a game.

Gideon: I am no one. Gideon is no more.

Rumpelstiltskin: I can smell him on you now go.

Gideon walked back to his chambers. He knew the real test would be after. He could do it, he could kill in cold blood. He would survive the final test, he had come too far to give it. He had found his purpose, revenge.

A few days later he was ready. He had killed his first victim and tainted his soul.

Part II

In Storybooke Maine

Regina was the new queen she had manage to keep the peace for two years. Heroes and villains alike were in a peaceful setting.

Snow and Charming were as happy as ever. Emma and Killian were raising baby Hope. Alice and Robin were happily married.

Zelena walks up to the house where she was living with her husband Chad. She is surprised to find him home and not at work.

Zelena: Chad, what are you doing her?

Chad: A young man by came looking for you. He said he was Baelfire brother.

Zelena is lost in her thoughts for just a moment.

Zelena: What?

Gideon takes off the face and stabs her in the heart.

Gideon: I am the last thing you see.

Zelena's body falls to the floor and Gideon disappears undetected.

A few hours later the real Chad returns from his job only to find Zelena's body. Her death became the first step of Gideon revenge.

Regina was devastated and swore to find her killer but the towns peace had been rocked to its core.

There was a ceremony to honor her but after that no one felt safe.

It had been a few months since Zelena's death and they were nowhere close to finding her killer. Emma who was still the sheriff was working relentlessly with Killian to solve the murder.

Killian: Do you think anyone new came to town? Or maybe it's someone we don't know.

Emma: How could anyone new come into town we have a radar to detect new comers? Regina made everyone in town register so we could know everyone who inhabited our town.

Killian: I've been thinking maybe a Pirate, someone came through the sea. I think I'm going to visit the Jolly Rogers.

Emma: Find, let me know if you find anything. I want to solve this, Regina, Chad and Robin deserve some closure and the killer needs to be behind bars.

Emma kissed him.

Killian: I love it when you're on a mission. Don't forget to pick up Hope she's with your parents.

Killian makes his way to the Jolly Rogers. Although he was happy with Emma he missed his time aboard his ship.

He's sits there for a while trying see if anyone could have enter through the sea.

He's quietly lost in thought. Then he hears it the familiar giggle. He could never forget Rumpelstiltskin's giggle.

Killian: NO! You're dead. We all watch you died. Rumpelstiltskin killed you.

Rumpelstiltskin: Things are not what they seem.

Killian quickly reaches for his sword, he always had one onboard. He begins to fight Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin giggle.

He swings his sword and take Killian's other hand. The surprised blows sends him to the floor.

Rumpelstiltskin: Very fitting that I take off your other hand after all my father took off the first one.

He takes off his face and reveals his identity right before stabbing Killian in the heart.

He passed his hand through his face and he becomes Mr. Smee who is pass out drunk in his apartment. He runs into the station.

Mr. Smee: Emma, it's Killian... he's dead on Jolly Rogers.

Emma falls to the floor inconsolable.

Emma: NO!

He grabs a hold of her, attempting to comfort.

Mr. Smee: I'm sorry I bring such terrible news.

Regina, the Charming's and most of the town heads to the Jolly Rogers. The town becomes sacred that there is a killer on the lose. Heroes and villains alike bound together over the potential threat that looms over Storybooke. They had Henry attempting to decipher the mystery after all he was the author. He looks through the sorcerer's mansion and Mr. Gold's shop but nothing. Every person in town was on their guard.

A surprise came three days later when Ella's body was found ashore. Storybooke started break apart so many people began to leave, Snow, Charming, Emma and Regina were determined to fight with the people that remain.

Alice and Robin were among the ones that stay. They had survive so much together, they could not abandon family. Alice still had a few days that were off but with Robin's love they would get better. The tragedy that had plagued Storybrooke didn't seem to end. Alice began having more and more bad days. At first it was the little things that bother her, things that Robin and her father said or did then denied it. It was like she was losing her mind, remembering things that never happened.

Alice walked into the apartment drench only to find Robin sitting on the couch. She looks annoyingly at her wife.

Alice: Where have you been? I've been waiting for you at the Rabbit Hole.

Robin: What do you mean waiting?

Alice: Did you forget? We had drinks at the Rabbit Hole?

Robin: Drinks?

Alice trying not to lose her temper.

Alice: Yes, we talked about… you promised…

Robin get off the couch and takes Alice into her arms.

Robin: Hey, look at me Alice, it's okay you're having a bad day.

Alice seemed more calm.

Alice: I'm sorry… you have so much in your mind with trying to find out who killed your mother and here I'm being a burden.

Robin: You're not a burden, don't you ever think that for one second.

Alice mental state began to deteriorate because of Gideon. He would torment her by being Robin and her father implanting suggestions. She was to the breaking point, her madness was taking over. On one occasion Robin found her passed out on the floor screaming. It was shortly after that the voices in her hand began. She was completely lost derailed by the madness she couldn't escape. This went on for months and months, Gideon was enjoying toying with her. I was on her two year anniversary that Alice ended her torment by taking a power drill to her temple and killing herself. Her death added to the already fragile and bonds of Storybrooke.

Gideon was cunning, angry and unhinged after all he was Rumpelstiltskin's son. His plan was almost complete. He had one more devastating blow for Emma, the so call savior. His new found talent had proven to be the best weapon even more so than his magic. Although the heroes still worked non stop to find who had killed Zelena, Killian and Ella they were nowhere close to finding him. It was mostly Regina, Emma, the Charming's, Captain Hook and Lucy who lead the search for the unexplained murders. Henry had taken to the bottle, he drank like a fish. He was devastated he had lost his stepfather and his wife. He became so bitter that the quill stop working and he lost his author powers leaving the realm of story telling without an author.

Gideon, transformed as Emma walked into the convent to pick up her two year old daughter, Hope. The Mother Superior along with some of the fairy were one of the few defenses that were left in Storybrooke.

Mother Superior: Any news.

Gideon as Emma: I'm afraid not, but I have a feeling it all ends tonight.

Mother Superior: Let's hope so, we have suffer too much lost and pain.

Gideon as Emma: Yes, but it will get better, it has to.

He says his goodbyes and leaves the convent with Hope. The heroes were so busy trying to find the killer that they fail to see Gideon as Emma carry Hope into the forest.

He looks at her and smiles.

Gideon: Hope, it breeds eternal misery, your new name shall be Tristiana.

He throws the last magic bean into the floor and jumps into the portal taking away Storybrooke's last grain of hope.

Part III

Emma continue to search for her daughter; she never gave up hope of finding her after all Henry had found her. Storybrooke suffered a huge blow but it was still standing, and although most of them had lost their happy ending they still lived to fight another day. Regina was strong she remained the queen and leader of Storybrooke. She had known love and loss, giving her the tools necessary to survive. The town began to rise from the ashes and some of the people that left return back. Unfortunately the main heroes' had lost it all so they remained broken. It had been fourteen years. Regina had finally found love again with a scientist, Dr. Nicholas Rush, he was from the real world and had accidentally discover Storybrooke. This time she was hopeful that she would keep it. Emma's heart was broken beyond repair, losing Killian, Hope and Henry's spirit was too much but she rekindled her friendship with August and also made friend's with Jefferson. Robin and Rogers remained closed after all they were still related. Henry would forever remain broken, it was so tragic that even Lucy couldn't bring him back; she lived with Regina and Dr. Rush and visit him often but even her visit couldn't save him.

In another realm

Gideon revenge had left him empty his soul was gone so go awry into the darkness that he had derail into a monster far worse than his father had ever been, with unimaginable power. He had raised Tristiana as his sister, corrupting her to her very soul. He was vile but he was nothing compare to Tristiana, she was a ruthless temptress with not a sheer of kindness after all that was the training a mord-sith had to undergo. She was only eight years old when she had won her agiels by killing the head mistress. In a strange sense they were like bothers always looking out for each other. Then lived for the thrill of hurting others, often employed by the highest bidder.

Tristiana was making her way through the forest. She wasn't sure if this was the way. A certain Duke had promised her a bag of gold in exchange the head of a rival. She dressed in a demure, damsel in distress outfit after all there was nothing scarier than her red leather, she makes her way deep into the forest. Gideon would have a kick laughing at her pretending to be a proper lady for she was a savage with the manners of a pirate.

She leaves her horse tied in a hidden corner and begins walking through the forest when she spots her victim, a high ranking Duke who would travel the forest because of its scenic view.

She runs to the carriage.

Tristiana: Please, sir can you help me…

She is surprised to see a gentleman get off the carriage it is the Duke.

Duke: What seems to be the problem?

She laughs.

Tristiana: That you're stupid enough to get off your carriage.

She rips her dress revealing her bright red leather and her agiels. She begins to use her agiels to subdue her prey. The Duke was dead in a matter of seconds for no one could withstand such pain as the one inflicted by the agiel. She thought the Duke traveled alone so she was surprised to see a young attractive man get out of the carriage just as she's beheading the Duke. She needed the head as a souvenir for her employer.

Young Man: FATHER!

The young man looks horrified at her savagery.

She looks up at him smiles.

Tristiana: It's nothing personal this girl is looking to get paid.

He begins to attacker but is surprised when the guards to come to his aid. She could easily take on a few men but they were too many. The young man had her pinned to the ground and stepped on her hand forcing her to release her agiel.

Young Man: You'll pay for what you've done.

Gideon's voice is heard from the shadows.

Gideon: I beg to differ

He waves his hand and all the guards are burning by the fireballs he launch. Tristiana flips the young man and beings striking him with her agiels until he's senseless.

Gideon: ENOUGH!

He throws a fireball and the body is burned.

Gideon: What will you do without me, Tris.

He gives her his hand and helps her off the floor. She picks up the Duke's head and put it in a bag then mounts her horse and side by side with her brother they head out to collect their bounty.


End file.
